Cuando se conocieron
by Miyuki K
Summary: Cuarto capitulo! Todo estara perdido? averiguenlo! R&R!
1. Ojos azules

**Parte 1: Cuando se conocieron**

**Capítulo I: "Ojos azules"**

Creo que llegaré tarde a mi primer día de trabajo…de seguro no me aceptarán…ya me que mi mejor excusa es que me quedé dormida, de seguro no me aceptarán… necesito un despertador, pero al mismo tiempo lo encuentro inútil ya que estoy casi segura que de todos modos no me despertaría, bueno por suerte tengo a mi querida y siempre fiel motocicleta… si sigo conduciendo a toda velocidad de seguro llegaré a tiempo a la estación de policía… no, no me voy a entregar…no hice nada malo lo que ocurre es que siempre he soñado con ser una mujer policía y esta es mi oportunidad para pertenecer a la "Estación Bokutou", pero ahora que lo pienso quizás no esté calificada ya que mientras conduzco estoy quebrantando cada ley que existe y puedo decirlo con seguridad porque tuve que estudiarlas y realmente no hay una que no este rompiendo incluyendo las más básicas como "no adelantar", "no exceder la velocidad permitida" y "no ir contra el transito" , espero no toparme con algún agente porque me llevaría a la estación, pero me metería presa y no puedo permitir que me arresten si quiero ser policía.

A mi solamente me pasan estas cosas un mini-patrullero se está acercando…bien solo queda suplicar que no se acerque….y que si se acerca…no decida seguirme; nos cruzamos, nos miramos¡Quién lo diría¡Es una mujer policía¡Y tiene los ojos azules! No es justo… siempre quise tener los ojos azules… y vengo y me encuentro con una mujer policía que lo más probable es que me persiga hasta atraparme que tiene los ojos que yo siempre he… ¡soñado!... pobre de ella si decide seguirme la perderé a como de lugar ya que no quiero volver a ver esos ojos, me producen envidia… los odio y como si fuera poco combinan perfectamente con su cabello que, aunque lo vi solo un instante, me llamó la atención que fuera azulino ya que ese no es un color de cabello muy común, difícilmente se ve a una persona con el cabello de ese color, en cambio yo tengo el cabello rojizo con tonos café y los ojos del mismo color, a propósito, creo que no está de más decir el por qué siempre quise tener los ojos azules… porque ese color es más profundo y atrae más, en otras palabras, el rojo expone las emociones y las activa; el azul las oculta y las enfría.

Demonios me está siguiendo, bueno cualquier policía hubiera arrestado a una chica en moto quebrantando todas la leyes de tránsito, pero no me atrapará, no me dejaría atrapar por un policía y menos por… ella ya que cuando nos cruzamos y nos miramos me vio con tanta superioridad y hasta aburrimiento, como si fuera otra tonta que la hace trabajar¡pues no me atrapará!

Bien esta es la primera parte...reviews! o escriban si les gusta este anime! 


	2. Sueños y nuevas misiones

La joven de cabello corto pasó a toda velocidad en su moto, escapaba, si, escapaba y nada mas ni nada menos que de la mismísima policía, pero no era por temor a que la arrestaran, no era por lo que una persona cualquiera correría, tenía presente que entre una moto pequeña como la suya y un patrullero por muy "mini" que fuera lo más probable era que el auto fuera más rápido, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente ella tenía la ventaja de poder meterse en cualquier lugar, subir escaleras, etc., etc. De todos modos esto era personal, maldijo a la maldita agente de policía en silencio… "¡¡maldita desgraciada cuando se cansará acaso no tiene más cosas que hacer, llegare tarde a mi primer día en el trabajo!!"

Abrió los ojos.

Estaba en su cama, la cual estaba totalmente desordenada con las sábanas caídas o arremolinadas a sus pies, en realidad, parecía que un huracán había pasado por ahí.

¿Un sueño…? – se preguntó sin convencerse mucho de la hipótesis – pero fue tan real…-de pronto se sobresaltó, como si se hubiera percatado de algo terrible- oh no…no puede ser…quizás fue… una ¡regresión!- exclamó.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

¿Una regresión?

Estaba sentada frente a la mesa de la sala tomando desayuno, contándole su experiencia más reciente a nada más ni nada menos que la mujer a la que había maldecido en su sueño porque no la dejaba en paz, la mujer de los famosos ojos azules que le molestaban tanto en su sueño, esos…dichosos ojos azules que ahora la miraban con una increíble ingenuidad y hasta algo de confusión, lo que era bastante raro de ver en ese rostro que sabía muchas cosas por lo que era difícil de sorprender.

Si Miyuki! ¡Una regresión! ¡Lo juro! – exclamó moviendo los brazos extendidos hacia arriba y hacia abajo con una desesperación creciente.

La chica de los ojos azules ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha intentando entender lo que su compañera de departamento le intentaba comunicar, frunció levemente el ceño y entrecerró un poco los ojos, después de meditarlo un momento, como siempre lo hacía para encontrar solución a sus problemas o a las dificultades de los otros, pero esta vez la problemática pudo más que ella y con resignación respondió.

No, no te entiendo Natsumi, explícamelo por favor porque… en verdad que no te entiendo… - pidió con algo de duda en su voz.

Si, si! Te lo explico! ¡Lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño en el que vivía de nuevo el día en que nos vimos por primera vez!

Al recibir la respuesta a la interrogante suspiró con algo de alivio, le sonrió a su compañera y le comentó con renovada alegría.

Vaya me asustaste, pensé que era algo más grave – suspiró y agregó en voz baja, como si fuera para ella la respuesta – fue solo un sueño…

No, no fue un sueño! ¡Fue una regresión! – insistió.

Natsumi… - comenzó, sonriendo con comprensión, ya tranquila con su propia conciencia - no fue una regresión, fue un sueño, no te preocupes por nada, está todo bien, es muy normal que sueñes esas cosas, créeme.

La chica de cabello marrón se quedó en silencio unos momentos, como si estuviera procesando todo lo que había dicho su acompañante, de pronto, una interrogante afloró en su mente.

E-Está bien, pero, esos sueños del pasado y esas cosas… uno sueña esos sueños por una razón ¿verdad? Porque no son como los otros sueños, lo sé, entonces, ¿por qué lo soñé? – terminó con un tono de voz dudoso, como si ni ella misma hubiera entendido del todo la pregunta.

La otra joven se llevó la mano diestra a la sien derecha, con su otra mano dejó los palillos con los que estaba comiendo sobre la mesa y bajó la mirada, su mente no podía operar óptimamente tan temprano en la mañana, tenía bastante sueño, lo cual le nublaba el pensamiento.

"Menudo trabalenguas", pensó mientras intentaba descifrar la corrida de palabras que su compañera le había dicho.

Miyuki, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la otra muchacha observando a su compañera con algo de preocupación ya que a ella misma le había mareado un poco lo que había dicho antes.

Eh…si – la miró quitando su mano derecha de su cabeza- estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza – miró su reloj – bueno, será mejor que me dé un baño o llegaremos tarde a trabajar – concluyó mientras recogía su plato, se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina – pero – se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se volteó para mirar a su compañera que la miraba algo confundida- prometo que pensaré en lo que dijiste y te daré una respuesta antes de que acabe el día – agregó para luego reanudar su camino.

¿Asaltos organizados? – preguntó la chica de cabello corto – cómo es eso Yoriko?

Ya estaban en la estación, en la oficina de tránsito para ser más exactos, el jefe le había comentado a Yoriko sobre una serie de asaltos organizados a grandes bancos y joyerías, en fin, lugares donde se reúne mucho dinero y le había dicho que cuando viera a los demás de la oficina de tránsito se los comentara para que estuvieran alerta ante cualquier emergencia, todos parecían bastante interesados, así que la chica de anteojos decidió continuar con su relato ya que estaba recibiendo la atención que le gustaba tanto obtener por sus primicias, sean cuales sean.

Se trata de robos que hacen grupos de asaltantes planeando todas sus acciones de antemano, están muy bien armados y saben exactamente como proceder en todas las situaciones y en todos los lugares en los que se propongan actuar – se acomodo las gafas y agregó con voz misteriosa – nadie ha podido atraparlos hasta ahora, y se dice que el cabecilla del grupo es una mujer que también participa activamente en los asaltos y supervisa todas las acciones del grupo.

Debe ser muy inteligente – comentó Aoi con preocupación evidente en su rostro.

Así es! ¡Se debe necesitar mucha inteligencia para poder controlar las acciones de todo un grupo y al mismo tiempo asegurarte de que no te atrapen y acabar la misión con éxito! – aprobó con creciente ansiedad y luego buscó más opiniones - No lo crees Natsumi?

Eso creo – respondió mientras miraba a su compañera de vivienda que, con expresión pensativa y preocupada, analizaba la situación detenidamente.

Pero tenemos a Miyuki de nuestro lado ¿verdad? ¿no es eso una ventaja? – repuso Yoriko.

¿Quién…yo? – balbuceó la aludida que como había estado distraída pensando en los asaltos no había alcanzado a integrarse a la parte final de la conversación.

¡Por supuesto! – continuó Yoriko – Miyuki es muy inteligente, ¡seguro podrá pensar en como atrapar a los criminales!

No creo que sea justo entregarle a Miyuki toda la responsabilidad – intervino Aoi – creo que es mejor poner todos algo de nuestra parte para resolver esto y atrapar a los maleantes.

¡Es cierto! ¡Yo pondré todo mi esfuerzo! – exclamó Natsumi.

Miyuki se limitó a sonreír, algo apenada, y algo contrariada por no haber podido opinar en algo en lo que estaba involucrada.

¡Escuchen! – llamó el capitán mientras entraba a la oficina - ha llegado una petición de refuerzos desde otro cuartel, los ladrones de los que les habló Yoriko han vuelto a atacar ¡quiero que vayan y los atrapen!

¡Si, capitán! – fue la respuesta unánime de todos.

Natsumi tomó del brazo a su compañera, muy exaltada.

¡Vamos Miyuki! ¡Demostrémosles quiénes somos!

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.


	3. Rivales y Viejas Heridas

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Iban a toda velocidad por las calles, usando a casi toda la capacidad el mini-patrullero que compartían, tenían la sirena encendida para que los vehículos las dejaran pasar, estaban muy ansiosas ya que esto parecía algo más que las típicas misiones, esto era diferente, los asaltantes tenían todo planeado, seguramente ya sabían que la policía se dirigía hacia allá, estaban en clara desventaja.

Miyuki, ¿tú crees que podremos atraparles? – preguntó mientras miraba por la ventana.

Eso espero – respondió con voz inexpresiva mientras giraba un poco el volante para tomar una curva.

Es una centro comercial muy grande, ya han desalojado a todos – comentó la otra joven mientras observaba el lugar que ya no estaba muy lejos – solo seremos ellos y nosotros, claro, también entraremos en un grupo numeroso, pero ellos nos tienen mucha ventaja ¿tienes algún plan? – cuestionó mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga, quien estaba tan concentrada que cualquiera hubiera dicho que de esa misión dependía su vida.

No lo sé… - fue su vaga respuesta.

A qué te refieres con que no lo sabes, si o no – respondió.

No lo sé… - insistió – realmente no lo sé, no creo que las estrategias convencionales funcionen esta vez y… - hizo una pausa bastante larga – no se me ocurre nada, tendré que lanzarme e improvisar en el momento.

Ese no es tu estilo, Miyuki, ¿te ocurre algo?

No – respondió rápidamente y luego agregó con voz más calmada - lo que pasa es que… hace tiempo que no me enfrentaba a algo así.

¿Te habías enfrentado a algo así antes? ¡qué emoción! – exclamó.

Dudó.

Si, pero en ese tiempo no tenía mucho rango y solo servía de refuerzo, no podía opinar mucho sobre lo que harían o no harían.

Ya veo – lamentó.

Cuando llegaron el edificio ya estaba rodeado por patrulleros de todos los cuarteles cercanos, ya había entrado un grupo de agentes pero no habían salido aún ni tenían noticias de ellos, reunieron al grupo de la estación Bokuto, se pusieron trajes más cómodos y adecuados para la misión, tomaron varias clases de armas, de largo y corto alcance y entraron.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, solo la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas les permitía visualizar en un perímetro muy restringido lo que había a su alrededor, entraron y se repartieron con cautela separándose para abarcar la mayor área posible, los 20 agentes de la estación Bokuto designados para la misión se mezclaron con los pertenecientes a otros cuarteles, apoyándose entre sí, los trajes negros y elásticos permitían casi cualquier movimiento y los gatillos del arma de mano de todos los policías estaban levemente presionados para que pudieran reaccionar ante el más mínimo impulso, amenaza o provocación.

Miyuki y Natsumi aún iban juntas, pero la primera se dio cuenta rápidamente que eso no sería conveniente así que le hizo señas a su compañera para que siguiera otro camino, ésta se negó.

De pronto, un disparo resonó en todo el edificio, muy cerca de las dos agentes que ya estaban discutiendo para ver si se separaban o no, el ruido del impacto retumbó en sus oídos por unos momentos, segundos después, otros disparos, alaridos de dolor, gritos, más disparos, caídas, heridos, ruidos, guerra, batalla, combate, caos. Las ventanas se rompieron, los vidrios de las vitrinas estallaron en pequeños fragmentos, los disparos inundaban el lugar destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

El primer ataque duró aproximadamente 3 minutos que habían parecido una eternidad, todo volvió a sumirse en un tenso silencio, exceptuando los ruidos que hacían los restos de madera y vidrio al caer del techo al suelo.

Ahí estaban las dos, en completo silencio, solo podían escuchar los fuertes latidos de sus respectivos corazones, por milagro que se habían salvado ya que el primer disparo había hecho acto de presencia muy cerca de ellas; Miyuki estaba recostada en el suelo con las piernas medianamente dobladas para apoyarse mejor, con su mano diestra sobre la boca de su compañera, quien estaba en "cuatro patas" sobre ella, como si fuera un escudo. Estaban muy tensas, tanto que casi tenían los músculos acalambrados de tanto contraerlos, se miraron en profundo silencio con nerviosismo creciente, acompasaron de a poco la respiración hasta que recuperaron el aliento completamente. En ese momento, la muchacha de cabello azulado quito suavemente su mano derecha dejando libre a su compañera, Natsumi, por su parte, pareció reaccionar ante esa acción, y se quitó de encima de la joven. Se sentaron quedando frente a frente, sin dejar de mirarse, de pronto Natsumi esbozó unas palabras de disculpa pero fue callada inmediatamente por la otra chica, quien frunció en ceño y se levantó, acto seguido le hizo señas a su acompañante para que fueran por caminos separados, esta vez, Natsumi aceptó.

La joven de cabello corto corrió ligeramente hacia la derecha llevando su arma lista para disparar, alcanzó a divisar a otros agentes cerca suyo que se movían con igual destreza, buscando sobrevivientes o a los culpables de todo ese desastre. Caminó por entre los destrozos hasta llegar al pie de unas escaleras, subió, pero al llegar al final se encontró con una sorpresa no muy agradable, un hombre, de unos 25 años, de cabello rubio casi blanco y ojos celestes la estaba apuntando con una pistola a solo un par de metros de ella. La miraba fijamente como un lobo al acecho, ella no había alcanzado a reaccionar por lo que no había levantado su arma a tiempo, estaba a su merced.

"Demonios", pensó con angustia y desesperación "¡estoy atrapada, este sujeto va a matarme!

Pero no fue como creía, en vez de eso, el joven le dirigió unas palabras con voz fría y firme.

¿Tú eres Tsujimoto Natsumi?

¿Q-Qué? – balbuceó sorprendida por la pregunta.

¡Responde! – demandó tensando el brazo izquierdo, en cuya mano estaba el arma lista para ser disparada, su voz era como un rugido - ¡Y no te atrevas a mentirme!

La muchacha retrocedió intimidada por la voz del sujeto que la presionaba, "qué debo hacer, ¿debo decirle la verdad? ¿Acaso el tiene como saber si soy yo? ¿Por eso mencionó el hecho de no mentirle? Será mejor no mentirle, puede matarme en cualquier momento… y aún tengo cosas que hacer…no puedo morir aún", concluyó.

Yo soy Natsumi Tsujimoto, ¿puedo saber quién quiere saberlo? – confesó al fin.

El hombre sonrió satisfecho.

Mi nombre es Kazui, Yuko-sama me ha encargado que no te deje pasar de aquí – respondió.

¿Es ella la cabecilla del grupo? – cuestionó ya ganando confianza, ese hombre no quería herirle, solo quería retenerla ahí, si no lo provocaba, todo saldría bien.

Así es.

¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?

Él cambió de tema abruptamente.

Tu compañera, Kobayakawa Miyuki, morirá hoy – condenó.

El miedo le encogió el corazón, lo decía con mucha decisión, estaba seguro de ello. De pronto lo comprendió, ellos ya lo sabían todo de ellas, habían oído de sus logros en misiones anteriores, ellas eran las presas y ellos los depredadores, y habían caído directo en la trampa.

¿La cabecilla del grupo está con ella?

Exactamente, y ella nunca falla un tiro.

Empezó a desesperarse.

Pero, ¿por qué a Miyuki? ¿No podía encontrarme yo con tu cabecilla?

Es personal – respondió divertido por el poder que tenía sobre la chica.

¿Personal? – repitió.

Verás, hace 5 años aproximadamente hubo un caso similar a este, Yuko-sama era la cabecilla del grupo como ahora y tu compañera también estaba en el caso – relató.

"En ese tiempo no tenía mucho rango y solo servía de refuerzo, no podía opinar mucho sobre lo que harían o no harían"

Pero – objetó – en ese tiempo Miyuki no tenía influencia para decidir las acciones, apenas y había entrado en el cuartel, ¿cómo pudo hacerle algo a tu jefa?

Mi jefa también era inexperta en ese tiempo, y cuando se encontraron, se enfrentaron en un tiroteo como ninguno había visto – narró con voz calmada – resultado de ese tiroteo mi jefa quedó con una cicatriz en el hombro derecho producto de una bala que tu compañera acertó.

¿Miyuki no resultó herida? – preguntó más para ella misma que para él.

También se llevó lo suyo, un balazo en la parte superior del muslo izquierdo – terminó con orgullo en su voz.

"Hace tiempo que no me enfrentaba a algo así".


	4. Un disparo

Qué extraño… nunca me lo dijo – replicó mientras su voz se deshacía, de pronto, Kazui se echó a reír, su voz ronca resonó en todo el piso.

Si te ríes así te descubrirán y vendrán por mí – comentó la chica.

El joven se detuvo y aún sonriendo, respondió.

No vendrán, el resto del equipo se encargará de ellos, yo, por ser el segundo mejor agente después de Yuko-sama he sido elegido para interceptarte – hizo una pausa y luego continuó – ni Yuko-sama ni yo seremos interrumpidos.

Una punzada de preocupación invadió su corazón y la hizo tensarse.

¡Dime dónde está Miyuki! – demandó levantando su arma, apuntando al joven.

Un segundo después de ese intento de sublevación una bala rozó el rostro de Natsumi, dejándola paralizada. Él tomó la palabra.

Tonta, no te rebeles, no sirve de nada, soy más rápido que tú arma, en el mejor de los casos, ambos terminaríamos heridos.

Dime por qué te reíste – pidió con resentimiento en su voz.

Porque yo tampoco te lo hubiera dicho, no hubiera creído que ese hecho tuviera importancia para ti.

¡Pero cómo dices eso! ¡Yo me preocupo mucho por ella, supongo que eso es suficiente para que se decida a contarme algo como eso! – exclamó la joven, se sentía mal, como si la hubieran traicionado.

Yo no te lo diría, y no me extraña que ella tampoco lo haga querida Natsumi – insistió.

Se quedaron ahí, apuntándose unos a otros, mirándose fijamente, sin mover un solo músculo, por ahora.

La muchacha de cabello azulino camino con mucha cautela por los pasillos del lugar en escombros, intentando evitar el hacer el menor ruido, apenas y escuchaba su respiración y los acelerados latidos de su corazón, sentía que se le saldría del pecho. De pronto, una voz resonó en el lugar, una voz ligera y clara, que con tono burlón preguntó:

Ah, sargento Kobayakawa, tanto tiempo que ha pasado ¿no?

La aludida se volteó rápidamente y retrocedió varios pasos y disimuladamente cambio su arma por una de mayor alcance, no iba a permitir que esa mujer volviera a ganarle, ya que, después de herirse unas a otras la delincuente había podido escapar y ella no había podido seguirla porque tenía la pierna herida, imposibilitándole el caminar.

Eso creo Yuko-san, pero ya ves, el tiempo nos ha reunido otra vez – respondió fingiendo buen humor.

La agente siguió caminando y llegó sin darse cuenta al

comienzo de un largo pasillo en donde le estaba esperando su rival quien al verla dándole la espalda, sonrió satisfecha, ya que había logrado engañarla usando el sonido. Dirigió su arma a su oponente; la mujer era esbelta y con aspecto digno, de cabello largo, liso, color azabache, ojos color café, casi rojizo, vestida entera de negro con un traje ajustado negro, muy similar al de los policías. Cuando vio a su rival, suspiró y le dijo:

Te haré pagar por el disparo que me diste.

Miyuki volteó al escuchar la voz de la otra mujer, pero no alcanzó a apuntar con el arma, el sonido infernal de la pistola de corto alcance de Yuko ya había llenado el lugar y una rápida bala se había abierto paso hasta llegar al hombro izquierdo de la joven de la larga trenza, quien con un grito ahogado, fue impulsada hacia atrás por el impacto de el proyectil en su cuerpo.

¡Un disparo! – exclamaron los dos al unísono.

Natsumi y Kazui estaban sentados frente a frente, se habían resignado a que debían estar juntos hasta que terminara todo eso, habían estado conversando de cosas más o menos triviales hasta que el disparo se había oído.

¡Rayos, qué habrá pasado! Demonios… - agregó la chica - ¿no podemos ir a ver? ¿Qué no te preocupa tu jefa?

Claro que me preocupa – contestó desviando la mirada dudoso, al final se decidió – escucha, si escuchamos otro disparo iremos a ver, yo se donde están – concedió.

Pero cómo sabrás que el disparo viene de allá, podría ser d cualquier agente, o cualquiera de tus camaradas – objetó.

No te preocupes, mis camaradas tenían la misión de desarmar a tus compañeros y vigilarlos y a esta altura eso ya debe estar hecho, si se oye un disparo, provendrá de ellas.

Está bien – aceptó no muy convencida – pero me prometes que si se escucha otro balazo iremos a ver.

Lo prometo.

Chocó contra la pared que estaba atrás, el impacto la había mareado un poco, sentía como la tibia sangre salía de su reciente herida, cerró los ojos y se inclinó un poco hacia delante separando los pies para apoyarse mejor.

Por su parte, Yuko sonrió con satisfacción al ver su obra bien realizada, guardó su arma y se volteó para luego decir:

Nos vemos pronto, querida.

Empezó a correr para escapar con su grupo.

"No, esta vez te quedas conmigo, Yuko"

Extendió su brazo apuntando con el arma a su desprevenida rival, estaba mareada y con la vista borrosa, todo iba en cámara lenta, su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de plomo, estaba entumecida. Cerró el ojo izquierdo para enfocar mejor su visión y así acertar el tiro. Disparó, y la bala llegó, certera, en la parte posterior de la rodilla derecha de Yuko, quien lanzando un terrible alarido de dolor, cayó irremediablemente al piso.

¡Yuko-sama! – exclamó Kazui al escuchar la voz de su jefa, inmediatamente se levantó, seguido por Natsumi – ven, sígueme – agregó y empezó a correr.

La aludida no pudo decir nada al respecto, solo lo siguió, impregnada hasta el tope de preocupación y angustia.

La oficial de policía, sentada contra la pared, con las piernas un poco separadas, con la cabeza gacha, su mano diestra aún con el arma a medio sujetar, respirando acompasadamente, muy tranquila, como si esperara algo con mucha paciencia.

La criminal, tirada boca abajo en el suelo, su arma había quedado delante de ella por la caída, estaba resignada, que pasara lo que pasara.

Llegaron los dos jóvenes con miradas ansiosas y preocupadas, cada uno se dirigió inmediatamente a auxiliar a su respectiva compañera.

Kazui llegó al lado de su jefa, la incorporó y la ayudó a levantarse, pero cuando iba a empezar a caminar llegaron los demás agentes y los capturaron.

Lo siento, Yuko-sama – lamentó el joven.

Está bien – lo consoló – estoy satisfecha – agregó echando una mirada de soslayo a su "rival".

Llevaron a Yuko fuera del recinto, todos los agentes estaban ocupados, Kazui le sonrió levemente a Natsumi, quién le devolvió el gesto mirándolo por unos segundos.

Allí, al fondo del pasillo, Natsumi encontró a su compañera.


End file.
